


Mike Makowski's 19 Step Guide to Cheer Someone Up

by Paladin4TheRight



Series: Revenge AU [4]
Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, High School, M/M, Skipping Class, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, Vampire clique, Wooing, goth kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 02:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19242223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paladin4TheRight/pseuds/Paladin4TheRight
Summary: Pete comes to school angry. Mike thinks he has some solutions.





	Mike Makowski's 19 Step Guide to Cheer Someone Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I had this idea yesterday so I hope it's something you all might enjoy. I have yet to actually include Pete and Mike in the Revenge stories so if anyone is needing some PIKE, this will, hopefully, take care of that need. 
> 
> This will be chaptered, also, so please be patient (as you guys always are) with the updates. 
> 
> Thanks a bunch!!

A crisp breeze attacked the pinkened cheeks of Pete Thelman. The boy was jacketless, despite the frigid gusts winding through the mountain town of South Park, Colorado. Bare hands were shoved into the pockets of the too-thin teen’s faded blue jeans and tremendously worn high top Converse shoes covered his cold feet. A sigh escaped his lips, vapor visible against the gray sky, as he looked up at the high school. He was two hours late already and with how angry he was feeling, he wondered if it would even be beneficial to step foot inside those tall glass doors. He clenched both fists inside of his pockets before biting the bullet and making his way up the small flight of stairs that led into the school where Pete was greeted with the obnoxious sound of the class bell buzzing and kids beginning to quickly pour out of their classes. 

In a longing way, Pete hoped that none of the other students would recognize him since he wasn’t in his normal attire. Most importantly though, he hoped he wouldn’t run into his normal crowd, Michael and Henrietta. He didn’t have to worry about seeing Firkle, which was a relief, since the younger Goth was still in his second year of junior high. Pete’s friends had a tendency to be a bit judgmental when anyone in their little ensemble began to divert from their non-conforming way of life and it had only been worse since Pete had come back to Colorado after his mother’s disastrous attempt at rekindling the relationship she had with Pete’s sperm donor. 

Truthfully, that was partially the reason the red-dyed Goth was so upset but the less he thought about it, the better, so instead of lingering in the hallway, he made his way to his third period Spanish class, not meeting the eyes of anyone walking toward the same room. For a moment, he believed he was in the clear, before he heard the snide, stuttering tone of one Jimmy Valmer talking to his friends. Pete rolled his blue eyes and turned to face his roaster, tongue licking his pierced lip in anxious anticipation of what would be said. 

“He-heh-hey-hey, fellas, look at P-P-Pizza Face Thelman actually g-going into class.” Jimmy roused his audience which consisted mostly of Craig Tucker and Clyde Donovan. “We did-didn’t think you kne-kneeh-knoooooh…were aware of what a classroom even was.” 

Craig nodded his head, though remained silent, while Clyde doubled over and slapped his knee, laughing. “Because you don’t ever show up!” The sophomore screeched in excitement. 

Pete could feel his face warming up, the tops of his ears searing with heat. He wasn’t wearing any makeup today, thanks to his mom, so of course everyone could see the pock marks that riddled his face from years of acne. It was a mistake to come to school; that was evident now that Jimmy Valmer was making fun of him. Pete wanted to throw down; he was in the mood for it but what kind of person would that make him if he decided to take out his frustrations on the boy with cerebral palsy? So instead, he responded with a clear, “Whatever,” and turned back on his heel to go into the classroom that he was sure he’d been into at least once before this moment. 

He found a desk in the back and slumped down into it. There was only one other person in class besides him, so far, and that was Wendy Testaburger. Even as an absent student, Pete could tell that Wendy was working her ass off to be the class’s valedictorian in a couple of years. That was a quite a feat and Pete thought, though he’d never admit this openly to anyone, was pretty cool. 

Slowly the classroom began to fill up as more students began to sit in seats. Pete looked around to see if there was no one he knew personally in class. Thankfully, the room was void of people in Pete’s clique, giving him an odd sense of safety. The last kid that walked into the room arrived just before the bell buzzed to indicate that anyone still in the halls was late for class. The teen boy walked to the back of the class, toting a large, black backpack, that was definitely too heavy to be carrying on his back. Pete made the assumption that this kid never stopped at his locker and just carried all of his books with him. This thought caused the Goth to smirk as he watched this guy sit down, a thud hitting the floor as the backpack connected to the thin carpet on the ground. Pete decided that if he ever wanted to ruin his back, he’d probably just pick up this kid’s backpack and tote it around for the day. 

Señora Quincy, a short, stalky blonde-haired woman walked into the class not too long after the bell sounded. “Okay, niñas y niños, silencio por favor.” She looked around as most of the teenagers began to quiet themselves, spotting a different face in the class room that she hadn’t recognized. She tilted her head in confusion as to who the new student could possibly be. Pete’s presence threw the teacher off so much that she pointed at him and beckoned him to come stand at the front of the class. Unfortunately, Pete still had paid more attention to the boy next to him rather than the teacher so the small woman spoke a little more loudly. “Disculpe,” She exclaimed. Her high-pitched voice finally caught the attention of the young man who she could not remember. She waited until the dark haired estudiante was looking directly at her to continue. “I can see that you’re new here, sweetie; why don’t you come and introduce yourself to the clase.” 

Pete looked around, knowing fully well that she meant him, but he felt very uncomfortable standing up in front of the classroom. He didn’t know any Spanish, especially, so if she expected him to introduce himself in the foreign language, he’d certainly have more than just Jimmy Valmer and his friend’s laughing at him. Pulling his bottom lip into his mouth and biting against the lip ring pierced through his flesh, he nodded and slowly made his way to the front of the class like he’d never met any of these kids prior to this moment. He could feel the eyes of all the other students on him as he turned and greeted them with a meek wave and looked toward the ground, teeth clenching as he began to speak. “Hi, I’m Pete.” 

Señora Quincy watched the boy and nodded her head. “Why don’t you tell us where you’re from, young man, and tell us how long you’ve been in town!” A smile had crept over her lips as she watched her student. She could feel the tension coming from the young man’s body and she placed a soothing hand to his back, rubbing it for a second before he shrugged her off and took a good two steps away from her. Looking down at the woman, Pete shook his head, but she smiled at him and motioned toward the class. “I promise, sweet pea, we’re here to be your friends. We might be a small town but everyone is quite friendly.” 

Nodding his head and internally rolling his eyes, Pete looked back to the front of the class. “Okay.” He groaned; teeth still clenched. “Hi, my name is Pete Thelman. I’ve gone to school here since I was in Kindergarten and I moved in the eighth grade to Cincinnati, Ohio.” Pete watched the class. Their blank, stupid eyes just looking at him. “I’ve been enrolled here this entire school year because we moved back during the summer. This is my second time in the classroom because school is pointless.” Pete’s hands went into his pockets and he looked back to his teacher who appeared a bit dumbfounded. He could tell that she was trying to process that he’d been a student all year even though she’d never seen him. He took this as his cue to go back to his desk and fold his arms over the fake wood and lay his head down. 

After a moment of silence, the teacher cleared her throat and smiled. “Well, welcome Pete. In this class, you will be known as Pedro. Everyone please give a round of applause for Pedro.” 

A small round of applause broke out from the students who all stared at the student who’d only come to class twice. Noticeably, some clapping came from beside him. Slowly turning his head, his long hair furling against his folded arms, Pete saw that the kid that walked in last with the heavy backpack was clapping as well. 

“Welcome to class, per se.” The boy whispered. Forcing his head up to stare at the kid with the heavy backpack, Pete couldn’t help but think that this dark haired, skinny as anything, eyebrow pierced guy had previously made some sort of impression on him. 

“Makowski?” Pete questioned, voiced raised just a bit and Wendy turned to look at them both, whispering a ‘shh’ before turning to face Señora Quincy. 

Both boys kept looking toward each other and a small smile crept over the slightly older boy’s lips. “Es Miguel en clase.” He chuckled as he moved to his backpack to start bringing out a pen and his Spanish notebook. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you without makeup.” 

Heat rose over Pete’s face yet again though this time, his anger mixed with embarrassment at remembering he hadn’t had a chance that morning to cake his face in the white and black makeup he tried to apply daily. He reached up, touching his reddened cheek and cleared his throat. “Fuck you, man.” He muttered before moving to stand up, lanky legs walking out of the class. Señora Quincy stuttered a bit as she watched him, struggling to instruct Pete not to leave. One slammed door was in response to the teacher’s failed attempt at stopping the youth from leaving class. 

Again, this was a mistake. Coming to school was a mistake; coming back to this town was a mistake. Everything was one big fucking mistake as far as Pete was concerned but it was too late to take any of it back. The young man headed toward one of the men’s restrooms located near the south side of campus. Pete had spent enough time outside of the school’s walls to know that this bathroom had a small window that opened, unlike a lot of the other restrooms in the school, and that he’d be able to smoke and stay warm simultaneously. Hell, at this point in his day, all of 10:30 in the morning, he’d walk out naked to grab a cigarette. He might as well have shown up to school without any clothes anyway. 

Hands shoved deep in his front pockets again, panic settling in as he moved from front to back. He didn’t feel them there either but he pulled a small purple lighter from his left back pocket as well as an old, outdated smartphone. Great. Just fucking great! He had his goddamn lighter but no cigarettes. No cool flavor of menthol would be burning the back of his throat because he was a stupid motherfucker that left the second love of his life at home. His mother probably took those too, honestly, just like she was so good at taking everything else. Groaning loudly, the Goth reared back and chunked the smartphone against the stone wall of the bathroom. He heard it shatter into pieces but he was too angry to care. He never talked to anyone but Michael, Henri, and Firkle anyway and right now he didn’t want to talk to, see, or even fucking smell them. Pete reached up into his dark hair and pulled tightly, bending over to scream at the phone as if it had wronged him. How the fuck could he remember to grab his piece of shit phone instead of his cigarettes? How could he be such an asshole? 

Because of the screaming, Pete hadn’t noticed that Mike _King of the Vampires: Vampir_ Makowski had come into the bathroom with him and was just watching him, waiting for the bellowing to stop. When the caterwauling had lasted longer than anticipated, Mike screeched out his own “Excuse me!” hoping to get a reaction from the other teen. 

The screaming stopped upon those words and a heavy, angry grunt left Pete’s vocal cords. “What?” His voice was a bit raspy after his fit and his eyes were fueled with rage for so many reasons. 

Mike gave a small smile and held out his hand with his index finger pointed upward as if to indicate he just needed a moment. He reached into his own pocket to pull out a pack of non-menthol cigarettes and a lighter causing a perplexed look to cross over the Goth’s face. Mike extended his arm to hand the cigarettes to Pete, who slowly took them from the older teen, still bewildered about what was happening. 

“But cigarettes are bad for you.” Pete stated, almost mockingly as he cleared his throat and pulled a cigarette from the already opened pack. 

“That’s a fact,” A grin broke out over Mike’s face as he took a step closer to the young Goth kid. “But they help you to chill out so when I ran into Butters Stotch in the hall before coming in here, I bought this pack that he confiscated from Eric Cartman during his hall monitor duty.” 

Pete had stuck one of the cancer sticks into his mouth and fumbled with the lighter for a moment before getting it to work. He stayed still as he let the flame bring the tip of the cigarette to a slow burn. He inhaled and felt the burn on the back of his throat and instantly felt relief from the anxiety. “So you still don’t smoke?” 

“Me? Nah. Not quite something I’m into but I’m in no position to judge you for liking it.” That smile was still plastered on Mike’s face as he spoke. 

Pete pulled the cigarette from his mouth and nodded his head. He looked almost unsure when he gave a quiet “Thank you.” 

The boys’ exchange had grown kind of awkward as they both stood in the bathroom, unspeaking, but neither one willing to take their eyes off the other. Pete had managed to smoke through his entire ciggie, through to the filter, and once he was finished, he felt like he could breathe. “Well, uh, thanks again.” Pete muttered as he slowly began to try and walk past Mike in hopes to leave the bathroom. 

Mike cleared his throat and nodded his head. “Yeah, any time, per se.” His voice was soft, almost unheard, before he spoke up a little more loudly. “Hey, so back there when I said I hadn’t ever seen you without makeup, I didn’t mean anything negative by it. I just meant that I was practically seeing your face for the first time, you know?” 

The Goth could feel himself tense up and he nodded his head. “Uh, yeah, whatever. No big deal.” Pete grumbled as he tried again to leave the bathroom. 

“Obviously it is.” Mike blurted out before Pete could put his hand against the door. “I mean, if something wasn’t a big deal, you would still be in Spanish, pretending to learn like the rest of us.” 

Pete turned around to face the older teen. Talking to this guy always made Pete want to stick an entire pack in his mouth. “Shut up, man. I’m not in the fucking mood to deal with this shit.” Pete informed the other male. “Coming here was the biggest fuck up I’ve made today and I’ve already fucked up a lot so that’s saying something.” 

Another pause took place between the two boys but Mike took a couple steps closer to the other guy. “Alright, so we’re getting somewhere.” He reached up to place a hand to Pete’s shoulder and was quickly shrugged off. Mike looked a little dejected that Pete didn’t want his comfort but still he pushed forward. “You wanna talk a little bit more about it?” He inquired of the younger man. “Maybe talking about it will help you a little bit more.” 

Pete took a step backward, surprised at how forthcoming Mike was to help him out. Surely there was something behind this. “No, I don’t need your help but thanks.” 

Pursing his lips, Mike nodded his head, almost as if he’d expected such an answer from the other young man. “Okay, well, if you won’t talk to me, then can you answer a couple questions that I have?” 

Irritably, Pete threw his arms in the air and nodded his head. “Yeah, go ahead and ask because as soon as you shut up I’m going to walk right out of here.” 

That answer made Mike grin and he nodded his head. “Alright, tell me the following three things: favorite flower, favorite movie, and something material that you enjoy.” 

Pete tilted his head, confused. His black hair and red hair draped over his eyes as he thought for a second though his being taken aback. “Purple calla lilies, _The Crow_ , and I’ve always wanted to see The Cure in concert.” He spat out quickly. “What the fuck does that have to do with anything?” 

“You let me worry about that, Pete.”


End file.
